Indecisiones
by MaariaCB
Summary: Indecisiones que tienes guardadas y florecen en el momento menos deseado. Posible one-shot.


**En principio este fic será un one-shot pero si preferís que tenga un capítulo más, me lo decís por reviews. Y tengo una aclaración, todas las conversaciones son cogidas de los capítulos 14 y 15 de la cuarta temporada exceptuando las que tiene con su madre y las cuatro últimas interacciones. Bueno, espero que os guste, un besito.**

* * *

Esta habitación me agobia y me estresa aún más de lo que estoy; estoy apunto de casarme con el hombre de mi vida, con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, con aquél que no me juzga por tener OCD, el mejor, Will Schuester.

Este vestido me aprieta, mucho, no puedo respirar. Creo que es porque estoy demasiado asustada, paranoias mías.

Mi madre se pone detrás mía y me sube la cremallera del vestido hasta el final. Decidido, voy a explotar. Mamá me nota tensa y pasa su mano por mi brazo.

- Hija, tranquila, todo va a salir bien, ya verás -sonríe y, no sé por qué, quiero abrazarla, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hago-

Me doy la vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos, llenos de lágrimas.

- Mamá, no llores -sigo viendo como se le caen las lágrimas y solo se me viene abrazarla- No llores, no llores -me separo de ella y cojo un pañuelo para secarle las lágrimas con cuidado de no quitarle el maquillaje- No quiero verte llorar, que estás muy guapa hoy -digo mientras termino de secarle las lágrimas mientras le sonrío- ¿Me ves triste a mí acaso? -esbozo una sonrisa para que vea que no estoy triste aunque estén pasando cosas raras en mi interior-

Ella sonríe y cada vez tengo más ganas de abrazarla pero se me adelanta.

- Te quiero, Emma -dice mi madre mientras me abraza- No te he visto tan feliz desde que te dijimos que íbamos a visitar la productora de leche -sonríe- Y tampoco tan guapa desde que tengo memoria -me mira de arriba a abajo revisando cada centímetro de mi vestimenta- Perfecta, como yo dije -le sonrío mientras ella se acerca a la puerta- Te espero downstairs -se ríe y se va-

Resoplo y me dirijo al espejo, veo a una pelirroja que no conozco, una pelirroja con vestido de novia. ¿Ésta soy yo? ¿De verdad? No me creo que ésta sea yo, hace tres años yo era una solterona que nunca había tenido novio y nunca había experimentado lo que Will y yo hicimos a la vuelta de ganar las regionales. Ese momento tan especial y tan esperado por los dos... Me trató como una princesa, tuvo cuidado con todo y se preocupaba por si me hacía daño... Veo que la Emma reflejada en el espejo sonríe, cosa que yo también hago por dentro y me pongo las manos en mi vientre. Recuerdo esas charlas sobre tener un hijo en el parque, en el restaurante, en el salón, en la cama...

Veo una sombra con pelo rubio y vestido de novia exactamente igual que el mío en el espejo, Sue. ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? Me vuelvo y le miro desafiante.

- Oh dios mío, ¿qué llevas puesto? -digo asustada abriendo un poco los ojos-

- ¿Qué? ¿Este harapo? Bueno, es una réplica exacta de tu vestido de novia -dice decidida mirándose al espejo-

- ¿Por qué harías eso? -sigo asustada, no sé a dónde quiere llegar-

- Para vengarme de Will Schuester por entregarle un puesto de profesor a un gordo de 19 años -dice mientras se sienta en un sillón de la habitación-

- Sue, tengo mucho miedo -empiezo a dar vueltas por la habitación sintiéndome cada vez más pesada- Me siento sobrepasada, siento que no puedo pensar con claridad. Estoy muy, muy preocupada porque esto no va a funcionar -pongo mis manos en mi cintura mirando al suelo-

- Por supuesto que no va a funcionar, eres una extraña pájara con la cadera hueca con OCD y Will Schuester es un niñato cuya mayor aspiración en su vida es cantar con niño y cuyo mejor amigo tiene 19 años. -dice mientras coge unos canapés que trajo mi madre antes-

- La última vez fue un desastre enorme, ya sabes, me convertí en alguien que ni siquiera reconocía... -me apoyo en la silla que tengo enfrente mía mientras que me sujeto la cara- Si me estoy volviendo a equivocar, no lo soportaré. -miro a Sue asustada-

- Bueno, no le digas esto a Will Schuester, te hará cantar una versión acústica de "I Will Survive" enfrente de todos los chicos del coro con semblantes serios en su cara. -dice tranquila mientras sigue comiendo los canapeś. ¿Cómo puede decir todas esas cosas tan tranquila?

- Sue, no puedo respirar, no puedo respirar -empiezo a dar vueltas por la habitación- Siento como si no hubiese aire.

Me paro enfrente del espejo y empiezo a escuchar a Will cantando abajo, en la capilla. Dios, no puedo, no puedo, ¿y si por esa causa Will me deja de querer? No quiero que me deje de querer por todas las cosas confusas que me pasan por dentro. No quiero que me deje.

Sin quererlo y sin evitarlo, empiezo a hablar tan rápido por los nervios que parece que me voy a quedar sin aire por momentos. Hablo a la Emma reflejada en el espejo echándole las culpas de haberme hecho dudar. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Sue, que sigue comiéndose los canapés. Decido salir corriendo por la puerta pero sin pensarlo, mis pies se mueven solos aunque de vez en cuando los pies se entorpecen por culpa del vestido. Solo quiero llegar a la puerta de la iglesia pero la cuestión es entrar o no pero ya estoy aquí y cojo hacia la derecha y me encuentro el sol en la cara. ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? ¡Mi futuro marido está ahí adentro!

Me veo en un taxi en dirección a casa de mis padres. Lo tengo claro, acabo de fastidiar mi vida. Joder.

El taxi se para y me bajo para dirigirme a casa de mis padres. Llamo pero no están. Claro, están allí observando como Will llora.

- Emma, deja de pensar en esto. -me digo a mi misma-

Cojo las llaves de repuesto que hay debajo de la maceta y entro. Subo hasta mi habitación y me sorprendo. La tienen exactamente igual que como cuando la dejé para irme a la universidad. Me acerco al escritorio y cojo una foto mía junto a mi mejor amiga de esa época. Cuánto he cambiado, en esa época tenía mi OCD más alto que nunca pero Susan siempre estuvo allí apoyándome. Que pena que se fue a New York y ya no supe nada más de ella. Me acerco a la ventana y me siento en ella. La de veces que me senté aquí... Veo que mis padres llegan con el coche y me ven en la ventana por lo que aparcan rápido y entran en casa corriendo. Llegan en medio minuto y mi madre me braza pero mi padre se queda en medio de la habitación.

- Emma, ¿estás bien? -dice mi madre preocupada-

- No lo sé... -les miro-

- Deberías de ir allí y hablar con Will, se lo debes. -me mira y le noto un poco de rabia-

- No puedo, mamá... -tapo mi cara con las manos y empiezo a llorar-

- Bueno, no ahora, pero sí deberías hacerlo, algún día.

- Resoplo y me tumbo en la cama a llorar. Mi madre se sienta al lado mía y me acaricia la espalda.

- Emma, anda, quítate el vestido y ponte cómoda.

Me levanto y me seco las lágrimas mientras que mi madre me desabrocha el vestido.

- Me habría gustado más que te lo hubiese quitado Will... -dice mirándome con una leve sonrisa-

- Ya, y a mí. -miro hacia otro lado y ayudo a mi madre a que me quite el vestido-

La de veces que me he imaginado este día, y esta noche, sobre todo, y lo he fastidiado todo, ya no puedo dar marcha atrás.

Mi madre consigue quitármelo y me voy a la bañera. Necesito despejarme. Me pongo el reproductor de música lo más alto que se puede para solo escucharla a ella, para tapar incluso a mis pensamientos.

Termino de bañarme, bajo al salón, ceno y me acuesto en mi cama llorando hasta quedarme dormida. Y así es como paso estas dos semans, con la misma rutina de estar en mi cama llorando, bajar al salón para comer y volver a mi cama a llorar. Hasta que un día, empiezo a escuchar una canción que no tengo en el reproductor por lo que me extraña ya que es preciosa. Veo que mi madre no la tiene puesta ya que la música proviene del exterior.

- ¿Quién será...? -pienso mientras que me levanto de la cama y me asomo a la ventana-

Y allí está, cantándome con sus chicos, mis chicos; con una radio en sus manos alzándola para que me llegue el sonido mejor. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, es tan perfecto... Me aparto el pelo de la cara y le sigo mirando sin dejar de sonreír. No deja de sonreírme cuando canta y me siento culpable, después de haberle hecho todo lo que le hecho y está ahí, con una sonrisa en su boca y cantándome una de las canciones más bonitas que he escuchado. Sonrío para que no se preocupe y le miro. Si es que he sido una tonta...

-Will, ¿estás loco? -digo desde la ventana-

- Loco por ti, pero este es Vision Quest, y Matthew Modine saltando la cuerda no es tan romántico como John Cusack sosteniendo una grabadora. Por favor, baja y así puedo decirte cuánto te amo y cómo es que nunca te dejaré ir -dice y al final esboza esa sonrisa que me enamora- Chicos, podéis iros.

Los chicos se van. Ahora llega el momento más duro al que me voy a afrontar. Bajo insegura las escaleras y me encuentro a mi madre que me da un abrazo y me susurra "Suerte" al oído. Respiro hondo y salgo de la casa. Camino con la cabeza gacha hasta encontrarme con él.

- Hola. -me dice sonriendo-

- Hola Will... -digo avergonzada- Por favor, ven. -nos apoyamos detrás de su coche- Lamento haberte tenido en la sombra por tanto tiempo... Se que debe de haber sido difícil para ti...

- ¿Difícil? -me mira- Perder las seccionales es difícil. ¿Perder a la mujer con la que planeo pasar el resto de mi vida y no saber el por qué? -me sigue mirando y me mata por dentro- Eso es devastador.

- No me lo explico ni yo -digo negando con la cabeza- ni siquiera estoy segura si yo me entiendo a mí misma. -miro hacia el suelo-

- Si tuvieras que escribirte un folleto, ¿cómo se llamaría? -le echo una fugaz mirada- De verdad.

Suspiro y empiezo:

- "Así que te estás volviendo loca porque el hombre con el que estás por casarte vuelve a la ciudad y sientes como si no lo conocieras" -miro al horizonte-

- ¿Sobre esto va todo? -asiento y él suspira- ¿Por qué no viniste a hablarme de ello?

- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que te debería haber dicho, Will? -le miro- "Yo... ¿Vamos a posponer la boda, mandemos a todos a casa, vamos a conocernos nuevamente?"

- Hubiera preferido eso a estar parado en el altar con todos mirándome. -me mira y me pongo una mano en la cara-

- Lo siento, lo siento... No me paré a pensar dos segundos, tan solo... corrí.

Se produce un silencio incómodo. Yo sé que el está dolido pero es que no puedo...

- Así que, ¿qué pasa ahora?

- No lo sé -niega con la cabeza- Creo que necesitamos empezar de cero... Tal vez, ¿una película el viernes por la noche? -me mira y mi corazón hace que le mire y sonrío- Ver si podemos conocernos de nuevo -le sigo mirando y asiento-

- Pienso que sería un buen plan -sonrío-

Ni siquiera lo pienso y le cojo de la mano mirándolas las dos juntas siendo una como lo fueron muchas veces.

Nos pasamos mucho tiempo así, de la mano, con mi cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Will y él sin dejar de darme besos en la cabeza hasta que miré la hora: las ocho menos cuarto. Nos hemos llevado así una hora y media que se me ha pasado volando. Will ve la hora que es y suspira.

- Creo que debo ir entrando ya en casa... -digo-

- Si, yo debería de irme ya... -dice con tono apagado-

Nos levantamos y él me pasa un brazo por mi hombro. Es tan reconfortable estar así con él...

Me dispongo a despedirle pero tengo que decírselo, debo decírselo.

- Will, espera!

Sale de la puerta del coche y me acerco.

- Debo de decirte algo -me mira asustado- Sé que debería de habértelo dicho cuando nos vimos pero no tenía... valor para decírtelo...

- ¿Qué pasa Emma? -noto en su tono de voz la preocupación-

- Will, estoy embarazada -hago una pausa y trago saliva- Y es de ti. -le miro sonriendo-


End file.
